Double Kiss Trouble
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Bill and Tom Kaulitz , see the girl that both gave them their 1st kiss. Tokio Hotel oneshot! Plz review!


Author's note: I don't own anything! _

His eyes met hers; she had what seemed black eyes. They were larger in diameter than normal and seemed only black, no not brown just black like her pupil took up her whole eye.

His gaze shifted from her eyes to what she, herself looked like in all. His brown eyes went wide as he saw her. She had long black hair that fell just below her chest, a frame so petite and thin that she could easily be picked up by the same harsh wind that was tangling in her curls roughly. Her height seemed just slightly shorter than normal maybe around five three. She had very pale skin, like as white as a pearl and her pale face was framed by a pair of full ruby red lips.

"Hello?" Her voice questioned him as he stared. He shook his head abruptly "H-hi…"he looked at her nervously.

A small giggle escaped her red lips showing him a bright white smile.

"I…I… my name is Bill." He said sheepishly extending his hand. "I knew that!" she shook his hand and smiled "And your name?" she looked at him with shock and let go of his hand.

"You don't remember me?" Bill's eyes got wide with confusion "Am I supposed to?"

"I guess not it has been a long time," Her once bright smile turned into a frown.

"Katy Lynn?" Bill twitched at the fright of his dreaded twin spooking him.

Tom's brown eyes went even wider than Bill's had been just a few moments ago.

"Hi Tom!" She screamed going over to give him a hug.

Bill gave him the look that said 'what in the hell is going on?' Tom just smiled and put up his hand telling him to hold on a second.

After she had let go of him, Tom turned to Bill turning Katy with him. "Uh… I am so confused!" Bill stuttered out as he looked at her with huge wide eyes.

"You're so stupid!" Georg said slapping Bill upside the head from behind.

Georg came from behind Bill to go stand by Tom.

"You have told me the story a thousand times!" Georg said getting impatient with Bills lack of _remembrance _

"Let's see if you remember this." She came close to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

And once again his eyes went wide.

"Nice to… a… say… kiss you again." Another small giggle escaped his mouth. Tom rolled his eyes "All I get is a hug? Come on I'm the hot one!" "Fine." she came up to him and did what she had just done to Bill. And the same goofy smile appeared on both of the twins faces.

"Just like fourth grade." Tom said putting his arm around her.

"Uh… no!" She shook off the arm that he had draped around her .

"How did you find us?" Bill exclaimed taking her hand and almost jumping like a little girl. "I was invited by… uh… Gustav I think? He texted me .I can't believe he still has my number after all these years!," Her eyes started to wonder "By the way where is Gustav?"

All the boys seemed to shrug 'I don't know' at once.

"So uh Katy want to… yea know come hang out up stairs with me?" Tom said winking at her "No way! You can go get your way tonight buddy, with someone else!" He scoffed just a bit at being turned down, something he was not used to.

"The person I wanted to talk to was Bill actually ,sorry Tom." He started at her knowing she didn't even care. "Sorry boys…" She said grabbing Bills hand and dragging him over to one of the many bright colored couches that were in the horribly lit room.

She sat down and offered him to sit down with her soft gaze of glancing back and forth between him and the seat.

He sat down an almost uneasy feeling going through him. "How did you get in?" The questioning began "Gustav took me at his guest." She smiled a mischievous smile "Than where is Gustav?" "I really don't know." This going no were "Wait how can you be Katy, Katy Lynn had big blue eyes!" He smiled thinking he had gotten her.

"Contacts." She said she reached for them and pulled her dark contacts revealing huge deep blue ones.

"What! Oh come on!" She smirked "Bill it's me!" he frowned "Yea I know that now!" She started to giggle again "What are you twelve again ,you might as well be! I thought this you were twenty?"

"Fine…" He smiled down at her "So…uh… when did you get so short?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yea know… you were tall back in school and now you're short." His voice inoffensive

She hesitated "Okay… well I told everyone I hated being tall, and next thing you know I'm short. I don't think I have grown since the last time you saw me ,and that was like eight years ago!"

"But enough about me! What's up with you rock star?" She ran her long fingers along his arm and then intertwining hers with his.

"Not much just singing, and Tom, Tom and his _girlfriends!" _She started to laugh again "Yea, what does he have like 23?" Her loud crackling laugh filling their space. "Last time I counted it was 24!"

She suddenly stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I kind of missed you all these years." A shy look came upon her face and she looked away.

"At first when I realized it was you, I thought you were here to see Tom. Mostly cause you kissed him first. If you would have kissed me first then I would have thought you were here for me and not Tom and…" "OKAY… just shut up!" She said placing her lips on his.

He went through a phase of shock. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what he was doing.

She kept kissing him but getting no response back. He kept wanting to fight the urge to kiss her back ,but he really didn't know what to do, till she wrapped her light arms around him and he didn't care anymore.

They kissed. One that was met with intense passion, acceptance and involvement. One where the sweetness of the breath can be tasted just prior to softness and warmth of the other's lips touching each others. A kiss that starts out slowly with tender caution that is quickly replaced by an ever increasing passion where breath touches, all the while her hands are wondering with precision communicating love and acceptance.

He parted the kiss and looked up at her. "I think that was better than fourth grade!"

Her breathing was plastered with small gasps "Yea…" Her voice was restless as she leaned in again.

"Your kissing him and not me!" Both of their faces turned to see Tom's angry-ish face "TOMI!" She wined at him "Go away!" He made a mad face and walked away.

"Have fun Billa!" Katy turned to look at Bill with a weird face "Huh Billa?"

"He calls me that 'cause of the eyeliner."

"Oh, okay. Well than…" Her voice trailed off as he put his lips to hers once again

The night almost seemed to fade out of the night outside the hotel, were the party was going on.

U.N. What do you guys think? Okay? Bad? Good? Please review!


End file.
